


The Benefits of Bass

by zams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>There's one reason and one reason only Tommy decided to learn the bass: girls. Interesting how things change.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Bass

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve taken some creative license in that Tommy’s played the bass since high school.
> 
> Thanks to **Taylor** and **Alissa** for beta’ing.

\---

Tommy, like a lot of people, doesn't remember much of what he learned in high school ten years down the road. Most of the classes and teachers have blurred together over the years, Tommy only remembering bits and pieces here and there.

There is one thing, though, that Tommy's never forgotten from high school: senior year words of wisdom from a friend. He can remember it like it happened yesterday.

"Girls love bass players," his friend Rick said one night when they were sitting in Rick's basement, listening to Metallica and sharing a joint, and Tommy was torn between learning guitar and learning bass.

Rick wiggled his fingers in front of Tommy's face. "Dexterous fingers. That's the ticket." His words were slow and deep, an affect of the weed. "We know how to find 'the stop.'"

"The stop?" Tommy said, sluggish brain trying to make sense of Rick's words.

Rick laughed. "Oops." He sounded it out, exaggerating the word. "I meant spot." He laughed some more.

"Spot?” Tommy repeated. "Oh. Oh!"

"Yeah, 'oh.'” Rick poked him in the chest. “That's why you should play bass."

"Hmmm." Tommy took another drag of the weed. "Bass, huh? I could handle that, yeah."

The smirk on his face was calculating.

\---

Over the years, Rick's words proved prophetic.

Tommy's lost count of all the girls he fucked that only looked at him twice after he told them he was 'the bassist.' Their eyes would light up at the words, sparkling with lust, and with just a few carefully dropped hints and well-placed compliment or two, the girl'd be hanging all over him and asking him back to her apartment. Tommy'd spend the night showing her just how talented his fingers (and lips and tongue and cock) were.

Tommy spent a lot of college high, playing bass, and fucking girls.

It was fucking awesome.

\---

Tommy'd never fucked a guy before Adam. Never really wanted to. Though he'd always been a go-with-the-flow kinda guy, and sure, he had made out with a few dudes while drunk (who hadn't? – it was college), but there was never any real attraction. It was tits and pussy that got his dick hard, not cock and ass.

Of course, Adam was _Adam_ , so the normal rules didn't apply.

Adam shook Tommy's world right down to its foundations. He was larger than life, had an unhealthy obsession with glitter, and was more comfortable in his own skin than anyone Tommy had ever met.

Tommy was addicted to Adam's taste and touch and presence after their second kiss. After the fifth time Tommy jacked off with two fingers in his own ass thinking about Adam's cock splitting him open, there was no escaping the facts: Tommy wanted Adam's cock in his ass and he was going to get it.

\---

Despite his previous years of straightness, it didn't take Tommy long to accept that he wanted a man to fuck him. Sex was sex and pleasure was pleasure, so Tommy didn't have a hang up that he wanted to get both from another guy rather than a girl.

The _feelings_ were a different story. It was cynical, but Tommy didn't think he'd ever been in love. Not really. There'd be a few cases of 'deep like,' but that was about it. Kinda sad when he thought about it.

Of course, he should have known already that Adam was his special case. Developing feelings, while annoying, was just par for the course.

It took a few months, but Tommy was finally able to accept it: he was in love with Adam. He couldn’t help that Adam was gorgeous, inside and out. That he always went out of his way to make sure all the people he cared about were safe and happy. That every time Adam smiled at him or held him Tommy felt more loved than he had in his entire life.

How was he supposed to _not_ fall in love?

Surprisingly, all he felt after the admission was what Tommy assumed had to be peace. It was a strange feeling, but Tommy liked it.

\---

Tommy figured Adam for a top. He didn’t have much experience with the matter (that is, none), but he wasn't stupid. Adam was sweet and tender, yes, but fucking hell. When Adam manhandled him on stage, pulling his hair and stealing his breath with a possessive, deep kiss, it took everything Tommy had to stay standing and not pass out from the rush. He wanted _more_ and to just let Adam do anything and everything to him. Repeatedly.

Which is why it's so surreal for Tommy see Adam like this: naked on his hands and knees, ass in the air and begging for Tommy's fingers in his ass.

"C'mon, Tommy," Adam pants.

The sound of his voice, so breathless and pleading, makes Tommy's heart race.

"Want your fingers. Fuck, your fingers."

Well, fuck. Like Tommy can resist _that_.

Leaning over Adam's back, Tommy wraps an arm around Adam's chest, pinching his nipples. He presses light kisses all over Adam’s shoulders, and his fingers, already covered in lube, circle Adam's hole, fleeting touches that are meant to tease.

Adam moans. He pushes his ass back, an impatient sound escaping him.

"So impatient." Tommy chuckles. "I love it."

Immediately pushing a finger deep inside Adam, Tommy doesn't give him a chance to retort because god knows he would have something smart to say. Adam gasps, and it turns into another moan as Tommy quickly works a second finger in along with the first.

Tommy's wrist twists and turns, his long, slender fingers deep in giripping heat. Rubbing over the smooth flesh, he searches for the right spot. Tommy bites at Adam's neck as he slips a third finger inside. Adam's tight, so tight, but the muscles give under Tommy's gentle pressure and open up to him beautifully.

Adam groans, his hips rolling back and forth, and he spreads his legs wider. Adam's gorgeous like this, skin flushed and covered with a fine sheen of sweat, wanton and so free with his desires.

"I love that you love this," Tommy says. The words are barely more than whisper, Tommy himself hardly able to string a sentence together.

Increasing his pace, his fingers move in and out of Adam quickly, Adam's hole slick and so wet.

The faster pace pulls harsh noises from Adam’s throat. "Tommy…" he says. "Fuck. More."

"Whatever you want, baby," Tommy says, and he pushes his fingers up and forward, immediately finding Adam's prostate.

"Fuck!" Adam curses, his back arching. "Oh, fuck, _Tommy_."

Tommy smirks. He buries his face in the curve of Adam's neck, and lets the sweet sounds of Adam's pleasure wash over him as he focuses all his attention on Adam's prostate. He rubs and massages and presses against the spot, wanting nothing more than to give Adam pleasure, so much pleasure.

Adam's moans are constant, falling off his lips one after another, and he gasps for more and harder. Tommy can do nothing but oblige him.

The concentrated attention undoes Adam, and he comes with a loud cry barely a few minutes later. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he says, eyes squeezing shut as his body jerks.

His ass clenches around Tommy's fingers, the muscles contracting, and hearing and feeling Adam come sends desire shooting through Tommy. This was supposed to be just about Adam, but he's strung tight, blood pumping. He wraps his free hand around his cock and roughly jacks himself, biting his lip.

He always gets so worked up fingering Adam that it only takes a handful of strokes for him to come too, and he shoots his load onto Adam's lower back and ass.

For a few moments, the only sound in the room is their harsh breathing. Tommy somehow finds the will to move, and he pulls his fingers out of Adam and sits back on his heels. His heart's still racing.

He looks at Adam, eyes tracing the curve of his back down to his ass, and the sight of his come on Adam sends a possessive thrill though Tommy.

It's so fucking hot that Tommy's unable to resist bending down and licking his come up. He eagerly laps up the intoxicating mix of himself and Adam's sweat, his hands on Adam's hips, fingers digging into the flesh.

"Oh, god," Adam says at the first touch of Tommy’s tongue on him, and his voice is wrecked. "Fuck, Tommy, you're going to kill me."

Tommy just continues what he's doing, dipping down to lick over Adam's abused hole too. He doesn't pulling away until he’s satisfied that every drop of his come is gone and Adam’s boneless under him.

Adam sighs deeply. He flips onto his back, moving away from the wet spot, and he pulls Tommy down on his chest.

Tommy smiles and cuddles close, holding onto Adam with his head tucked under Adam's chin. A cat nap with Adam sounds like a great idea right about now.

"Your fingers are fucking amazing," Adam says, still a little breathless. He sounds a bit awed, too, and Tommy's ego swells. "So dexterous, Tommy Joe. Amazing."

Tommy's face heats at the praise. Adam's the only person who’s able to make him blush. "Thanks," he mumbles into Adam's chest, but really, it’s thank fuck for the bass. Awesome fucking decision.

\---


End file.
